Brotherly Love
by Tacara
Summary: Edward leaves to go hunting and leaves Emmett in charge of watching Bella. He decides to show her some Brotherly Love. M for graphic Lemon. OOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a simple one shot lemon that I had on my mind and I really wanted to get down on paper. I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think.**

**Brotherly Love**

Bella sat in the middle of her bed looking out at the rain falling violently hitting the window pane. Edward had left to go hunting and she had nothing left but the memory of the night before. The thought of His hands running down her body with their cold nature sent taunting goose bumps all over her body. His muscular frame loomed over her. He had the most amazing effect over her body. The things he could do if only he wasn't afraid of hurting her. She thought of his cold tongue licking at her center and drinking up her juices. If only he would make her dreams come true! Her core throbbed while she remembered the night before. She had to do something about it.

Creeping to her door she checked to make sure it was locked and laid back down under the covers and pulled her boy shorts down her legs tossing them to the floor. She drew circles on her stomach stimulating the filling of his hands tickling her. Bella smiled with her eyes closed imagining his kissing on her neck. Softly at first she massaged her chest and then removed her shirt entirely she licked her fingers and rolled her nipples softly moaning in to her pillow so Charlie wouldn't hear.

Her center leaked begging to be touched and taken care of. Slowly she walked her finger down her stomach playing a bit in the small patch of trimmed hair between her legs. Teasing herself she stroked her outer lips letting out a more audible sound, but still cautious to be quiet. She flicked her already hard tub and gasped at the feeling of electricity that shot through her. She wanted more. She needed more. Greedily she teased her entrance her hips bucking wanting more. She inserted two fingers and used the other hand to massage her clit. Her breathing was heavy and the effect amazing.

Emmett stood outside Bella's window listening to her please herself. He knew that it had been a bad idea to take watch alone tonight. Edward was so damn over protective of her. Now he was getting turned on by her brother's mate. How the hell did this happen? He didn't care his need slowly grew in his pants with ever moan he heard from her room above him. Soon he also had no choice but to take care of his need. Bringing his dick out into his hand he began to massage himself. Groaning in pleasure he sat down on the ground with a soft thud.

Bella could feel the tightening in her stomach as she got closer and closer to her release. Gradually her moaning became louder until she formed actual words.

"Oh, God. Yes," she screamed into her pillow as she squirted all over the bed.

Emmett clenched his jaw shut to keep himself from screaming in pleasure at the sound of Bella's orgasm. He could hear her juices leaving her body and sliding down the bed. He needed more, but he wasn't sure how much he could get away with.

Bella began working on her second orgasm. Two fingers slamming into herself and her other hand tightly squeezing her breasts, switching back and forth. She was so close to sending herself over the edge again when she heard a knock on the window. Horrified she jumped a mile, embarrassed to the tenth degree. Whoever was at her window would have been able to her everything she had done to herself.

Emmett didn't know what he was doing as he climbed the tree outside of the house to get to Bella's window, but before he could think of changing his mind his knuckles already hit the glass stating his presence. Bella jumped at his announcement and he laughed to himself. She was so cute startled like that. He could see his brother's obsession with her. Slowly he opened the window, stepping out.

Bella gazed at Emmett as he stepped into her room. His cock was out and that's all she could focus on. She began to grow hot just by the sight of him. She immediately knew what she was going to do. Quickly she got out of bed and sauntered over to her boyfriend's brother. Standing on her tip toes she reached up around his neck pushing her bare naked body against him. Quietly she whispered in to his ear.

"I need you."

Emmett hastily picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He walked over to her bed and threw her down on it. Bella sat on the edge of the bed and brought his rock hard member into her mouth. Her hands reached up and played with his balls making him moan loud as he slouched over into her.

"God, Bella, your mouth is so fucking good," he whispered, taking a fistful of her hair and guiding her.

Bella moaned her own pleasure and the vibrations set Emmett off and he shot his seed down her throat. She drank every bit of it up.

"That's right you little slut drink it all up," he said practically gasping for air.

When Bella had licked him clean he flipped her over so she was on her knees and he rubbed his head against her core.

"You want this Bella?" He asked slapping it against her ass. "Tell me you want it."

"Oh please. Please. Shove that amazing cock in my tight pussy. I want it. I need it. Do it. Do it now."

Quickly he shoved himself into her and she gave off a whimper of satisfaction. Emmett waited for a second, letting her get used to his wide girth.

"Emmett, fuck me. Fuck me now."

He did as she wanted starting off slow and working faster and faster. Bella clenched the sheets of her bed loving the way her boobs swayed as his rammed his delicious cock into her.

"God, you feel so good," she barely breathed out.

"Your pussy is so fucking tight," he grunted.

Bella reached back to stroke her clit, slapping it occasionally.

"Emmett I'm going to come. Oh my god. I'm so fucking close. Emmett!"

She moved off of Emmett moving her hand back and forth on her clit quickly. Her juices squirted out of her and all over his stomach.

"I'm not finished with you, you little slut," he grabbed her by the hips and slammed back into her with more force this time. "Oh yes, god, you feel so good on my dick. I don't know why I haven't done this before. Ugh!" He pulled out just in time to cum all over her back.

Bella fell down on the bed from the tiresome work out.

"Come here you wench, suck all of your juices off of my dick."

Bella turned around licking everything off his member. Emmett put himself back in to his jeans and walked toward the window.

"Thank you little Bella," he said before jumping out of the window.

"You're welcome big bear," she whispered knowing he could hear.

A laugh caught on the wind.

**Ha-ha sorry if that was confusing. Let me know if you want anymore like this. I have a whole bunch of ideas.**

**I'm on TWITTER! (God help us all) Check it out. Right after you leave a review. -.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is just a simple one shot lemon that I had on my mind and I really wanted to get down on paper. I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think.**

**Brotherly Love**

Bella sat in the middle of her bed looking out at the rain falling violently hitting the window pane. Edward had left to go hunting and she had nothing left but the memory of the night before. The thought of His hands running down her body with their cold nature sent taunting goose bumps all over her body. His muscular frame loomed over her. He had the most amazing effect over her body. The things he could do if only he wasn't afraid of hurting her. She thought of his cold tongue licking at her center and drinking up her juices. If only he would make her dreams come true! Her core throbbed while she remembered the night before. She had to do something about it.

Creeping to her door she checked to make sure it was locked and laid back down under the covers and pulled her boy shorts down her legs tossing them to the floor. She drew circles on her stomach stimulating the filling of his hands tickling her. Bella smiled with her eyes closed imagining his kissing on her neck. Softly at first she massaged her chest and then removed her shirt entirely she licked her fingers and rolled her nipples softly moaning in to her pillow so Charlie wouldn't hear.

Her center leaked begging to be touched and taken care of. Slowly she walked her finger down her stomach playing a bit in the small patch of trimmed hair between her legs. Teasing herself she stroked her outer lips letting out a more audible sound, but still cautious to be quiet. She flicked her already hard tub and gasped at the feeling of electricity that shot through her. She wanted more. She needed more. Greedily she teased her entrance her hips bucking wanting more. She inserted two fingers and used the other hand to massage her clit. Her breathing was heavy and the effect amazing.

Emmett stood outside Bella's window listening to her please herself. He knew that it had been a bad idea to take watch alone tonight. Edward was so damn over protective of her. Now he was getting turned on by her brother's mate. How the hell did this happen? He didn't care his need slowly grew in his pants with ever moan he heard from her room above him. Soon he also had no choice but to take care of his need. Bringing his dick out into his hand he began to massage himself. Groaning in pleasure he sat down on the ground with a soft thud.

Bella could feel the tightening in her stomach as she got closer and closer to her release. Gradually her moaning became louder until she formed actual words.

"Oh, God. Yes," she screamed into her pillow as she squirted all over the bed.

Emmett clenched his jaw shut to keep himself from screaming in pleasure at the sound of Bella's orgasm. He could hear her juices leaving her body and sliding down the bed. He needed more, but he wasn't sure how much he could get away with.

Bella began working on her second orgasm. Two fingers slamming into herself and her other hand tightly squeezing her breasts, switching back and forth. She was so close to sending herself over the edge again when she heard a knock on the window. Horrified she jumped a mile, embarrassed to the tenth degree. Whoever was at her window would have been able to her everything she had done to herself.

Emmett didn't know what he was doing as he climbed the tree outside of the house to get to Bella's window, but before he could think of changing his mind his knuckles already hit the glass stating his presence. Bella jumped at his announcement and he laughed to himself. She was so cute startled like that. He could see his brother's obsession with her. Slowly he opened the window, stepping out.

Bella gazed at Emmett as he stepped into her room. His cock was out and that's all she could focus on. She began to grow hot just by the sight of him. She immediately knew what she was going to do. Quickly she got out of bed and sauntered over to her boyfriend's brother. Standing on her tip toes she reached up around his neck pushing her bare naked body against him. Quietly she whispered in to his ear.

"I need you."

Emmett hastily picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He walked over to her bed and threw her down on it. Bella sat on the edge of the bed and brought his rock hard member into her mouth. Her hands reached up and played with his balls making him moan loud as he slouched over into her.

"God, Bella, your mouth is so fucking good," he whispered, taking a fistful of her hair and guiding her.

Bella moaned her own pleasure and the vibrations set Emmett off and he shot his seed down her throat. She drank every bit of it up.

"That's right you little slut drink it all up," he said practically gasping for air.

When Bella had licked him clean he flipped her over so she was on her knees and he rubbed his head against her core.

"You want this Bella?" He asked slapping it against her ass. "Tell me you want it."

"Oh please. Please. Shove that amazing cock in my tight pussy. I want it. I need it. Do it. Do it now."

Quickly he shoved himself into her and she gave off a whimper of satisfaction. Emmett waited for a second, letting her get used to his wide girth.

"Emmett, fuck me. Fuck me now."

He did as she wanted starting off slow and working faster and faster. Bella clenched the sheets of her bed loving the way her boobs swayed as his rammed his delicious cock into her.

"God, you feel so good," she barely breathed out.

"Your pussy is so fucking tight," he grunted.

Bella reached back to stroke her clit, slapping it occasionally.

"Emmett I'm going to come. Oh my god. I'm so fucking close. Emmett!"

She moved off of Emmett moving her hand back and forth on her clit quickly. Her juices squirted out of her and all over his stomach.

"I'm not finished with you, you little slut," he grabbed her by the hips and slammed back into her with more force this time. "Oh yes, god, you feel so good on my dick. I don't know why I haven't done this before. Ugh!" He pulled out just in time to cum all over her back.

Bella fell down on the bed from the tiresome work out.

"Come here you wench, suck all of your juices off of my dick."

Bella turned around licking everything off his member. Emmett put himself back in to his jeans and walked toward the window.

"Thank you little Bella," he said before jumping out of the window.

"You're welcome big bear," she whispered knowing he could hear.

A laugh caught on the wind.

**Ha-ha sorry if that was confusing. Let me know if you want anymore like this. I have a whole bunch of ideas.**

**I'm on TWITTER! (God help us all) Check it out. Right after you leave a review. -.^**


End file.
